


Из Фоули с любовью (Пасха)

by Zaholustie2019



Series: спецквест: Праздники [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead People, Gallows Humor, Gen, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Теодора снова пробуют воскресить





	Из Фоули с любовью (Пасха)

К весне население городка Фоули, штат Аризона, наконец-то снова насчитывало одну тысячу шестьсот тринадцать человек. То бишь, Мэри Донован как разрешилась в прошлом августе, так до сих пор гуляла порожняком, на радость себе и многодетному мужу. А ее дядюшка Рональд благополучно отъехал на тот свет, аккурат в День Святого Валентина, на радость себе и медперсоналу дома престарелых. В последние месяцы старый Ронни Донован был категорически невыносим, особенно в праздники. Но всему, слав те господи, приходит конец…

Отгуляли Валентайн, похоронили Рональда, дожрали шоколадные сердечки, появившиеся пятнадцатого числа с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой, убрали на чердак рождественские елки, повытаскивали пасхальных зайчиков, окружили их зеленым свято-патриковым клевером. Зайчики, к счастью для клевера, были игрушечными и могли благополучно торчать на витринах и крылечках еще два месяца — до наступления собственно Пасхи. 

С середины февраля Фоули жил себе тихой захолустной жизнью. А к крикам дядюшки Рональда, доносившимся теперь с Северо-Кладбищенской улицы, все уже привыкли. Мертвый Ронни Донован мало чем отличался от живого, даром что орал теперь не круглые сутки, а лишь по ночам. 

Но к диким крикам совсем другого Донована население Фоули привыкнуть никак не могло. Рыжий Дэн Донован, внучатый праправнук нового покойничка, с зимы мотался на Северо-Кладбищенскую не реже, чем в родной стартап на работу. То системные блоки с собой таскал, то широкоплазменные экраны — футбол транслировать, то пиво лил в сырую землю, чем вызвал могучее одобрение не только всех покойных Донованов, но заодно и местных ворон. А в последний раз, сразу после Валентайна, Дэн орал по-русски, сверяясь с аудио-подсказкой, — «Федька, выходи!», и добавлял для прочности — «Мы на качелях»!

Федька-Теодор однако же никуда не вышел, а вот полицейский наряд на кладбище прибыл и вкрадчиво объяснил пока еще живому Доновану, что готов разделить с ним траур по столь любимому двоюродному прапрадедушке, вот прям в участке, тут ехать пять минут. 

Дэнни немедленно бросил скорбеть как потерпевший, собрал с плит системники, пивные бутылки, остатки ноутбука, налоговые декларации, предохранители и красно-белый футбольный флаг. Упаковав все это добро в красную пижонскую тачку, рыжий Донован отбыл к себе на Калифорнийщину… Сказать бы благополучно — да хрен. Где-то под Финиксом Дэнни не выдержал, нажрался в дрезину и угробил тачку, так и не сумев угробить себя.

Благочестивое население Фоули заметило это лишь к середине марта, отгуляв Святого Патрика и подивившись тому, что на кладбище наконец-то стало спокойно, не хуже, чем в городке. 

До Пасхи оставался месяц. Цвели абрикосы, орали коты, целовались подростки, клуб любительниц чтения во время вязания украшал разноцветными чехлами автобусные остановки и библиотечную парковку, стараясь перекрыть личный рекорд Салли Донован, Лиззи Тейлор, Холловской тетки и второй невестки Смиттерсов — хэллоуинский шарфик, изготовленный лихим квартетом покойниц, довел до приступа эпилепсии даже местного дальтоника из клана живых Тейлоров, Смиттерсов и Холлов. 

В Пасху, двадцать второго апреля, малышня городка Фоули гонялась за пасхальным зайцем по всем улицам, паркам, дворам и школьным игровым площадкам. Взрослое население Фоули не переставало подкладывать новые шоколадные яйца и открывать новые бутылки зеленого пива, шедшего после дня Святого Патрика с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой. Очевидно, пасхальный заяц городка Фоули тоже был ирландцем по происхождению, характеру и образу жизни. 

На кладбище Фоули никакой охоты за сладостями и прочих сатанинских обрядов, разумеется, не проводилось. Дремали вороны, шелестели ильмы, над могилой морпеха реял полосато-звездный флаг, от могилы Салли Донован доносился привычный шепот «две с накидом, одна воздушная», от норы землероек доносился сладострастный писк… Но чу! Заскрипели тормоза, заорала «Нирвана»… Водитель убера высадил на Северо-Кладбищенской мрачного Дэнни Донована, лишенного прав за пьяную езду и премии за несданный вовремя код по воскрешению дорогого покойника. По расчетам Дэнни получалось: чем ценнее покойник, тем сложнее его будет довести до рабочего состояния. На практике эти расчеты он пока не проверял.

Дождавшись, когда водитель убера свалит с Северо-Кладбищенской, Дэнни быстро пересек знакомую территорию.

Могила, возле которой он провел столько безнадежных часов, весело пестрела маргаритками, пластиковыми трилистниками, рождественскими украшениями, пасхальными зайцами и хэллоуинскими тыквами. Разглядеть под этой грудой праздничного хлама спартаковский шарф или любой другой опознавательный знак не представлялось возможным.

Устроившись поудобнее на молодой, упругой до неприличия травке, Дэнни Донован открыл новый ноутбук, словил вай-фай и четкую уверенность в том, что все получится. Код, родной, любимый, знакомый до последней квадратной скобки, лежал сейчас перед Донованом, манил, обещал, бодрил… И ждал рабочих задач. Оставалось внести лишь параметры Теодора, и… Глубоко вздохнув, Дэнни в последний раз произнес непереводимое ирландское ругательство, глянул на свой столь же непонятный окружающим ирландский скрипт и обреченно защелкал по кнопкам.

Гром не грянул, но земля разверзлась. Пластиковые тыквы и зайчики разлетелись по периметру кладбища.

— Эточтозахреньсобачьявообще? — рявкнул на Дэнни смутно знакомый голос. Судя по постановке вопроса, он вряд ли принадлежал бесценному Тео.

«Код это», — хотел сказать Дэнни но промолчал, смирившись с тем, что результат его адовой многомесячной работы — это реально какая-то хрень. Вместо этого младший Донован зачем-то ответил:

— Зайчик я! Пасхальный! Куда хочу — туда скачу! От детей вот отсиживаюсь, совсем загоняли…

— А сегодня что, Пасха? — изумился смутно знакомый голос: — Ну ты нашел, когда меня воскресить!

Прижав к сердцу родной ноутбук, Дэнни, наконец, оглянулся. За его спиной стоял неведомо как оказавшийся там двоюродный прапрадед Рональд, о кончине которого Дэнни сообщили более живые Донованы, но как-то невовремя… 

Ни принести свои соболезнования в связи с кончиной, ни поздравить дорогого родственничка с удачным возвращением в наш грешный мир Дэнни не успел. Плечи его прогнулись под бодрыми ударами старческой лапы, обретшей нынче молодецкую мощь. 

— Слышь, ты, зайчик! Хватит ушами хлопать! Пошли к Смиттерсам, у них в такой день всегда наливают! А потом к Тейлорам пойдем! А потом к Холлам…

«А потом обратно… Допиливать!», — подумал Дэнни уже на бегу.

— А потом к нам, естественно. Ты хоть одного трезвого Донована в Пасху видел? 

— Видел. Себя! — вяло отозвался Дэнни. 

Покойный Рональд возмутился до глубины костей:

— Ну и какой ты Донован после этого? Без слез не взглянешь! Краше в гроб кладут! Тебе не зайчиков играть, а…

Последнюю фразу Рональд договорил, выходя за ворота кладбища. А потому все покойники Фоули так и остались в глубочайшем неведении касательно того, кого же подобает играть вечером пасхального воскресенья бедняге Дэну. Впрочем, сейчас обитателей Северо-Кладбищенской улицы волновало совсем не это.

— Смастрячил он код, скотина такая, смог! Сумел! — вдохновенно орал Патрик Донован, размахивая чужими костями.

— А ты думал! Чтобы наш мальчик и не смог?! — обиженно шипела Салли, почесывая скелет Пушочка за ушной впадиной.

— Это что же получается, люди добрые, — возмутилась одна из Холловых теток. — Сегодня он Рональда воскресит, а завтра, значит, всех нас прорешать сможет!

— Не сможет! — успокоил ее Патрик. — Завтра он не вспомнит, как его зовут и на каком он свете. С Рональдом пить — это…

Подобрать блистательную метафору к фамильным умениям Донованов Патрик не смог. Перед его глазницами замаячил бледный, печальный Тео.

— Ушел? Опять ушел? А как же я? 

Покойницы сочувственно заохали.

— Да придет он еще к тебе, деточка, обязательно придет! — сказала мудрая Салли, поправляя банты малышке Лиззи и Пушочку.

— Это почему? — изумился Тео. 

— Потому что он… — Салли закашлялась, оборвав свою реплику на полуфразе. К счастью, Патрик тоже имел что сказать по этому поводу. 

— Придет, конечно. У него же код сработал! Не знаю я, эточтозахреньсобачьявообще, но как протрезвеет Дэнни — сразу придет. На тебе тестить! Ты уж не подведи! Ляжь куда положили, понял? 

Ответа Теодора на кладбище не услышали. Со стороны городского парка раздался победный вой. Не то Рональд повстречал родственничков, не то дети получили в свое пользование живого пасхального зайца. Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, но явно неприличное, Патрик Донован пошлепал в свою могилу, досыпать до полуночи. Малышка Лиззи отправилась к Тейлорам, слушать не то сказки, не то сплетни о свадьбе одной Холловской тетушки и Смитерского кума.

Ухнула сова, засвистел ветер. В зябком воздухе порхали первые летучие мыши. 

Устроившись на краю могилы, Теодор широко развел руки, удерживая серо-буро-малиновую пряжу, которую Салли Донован поспешно мотала в клубок… 

— Да придет он к тебе, придет… — мурлыкала Салли, отгоняя протезом заскучавшего кота. 

В конце концов, уж кому, как не ей, было хорошо известно: всех своих баб Донованы привозили в Фоули черти откуда, а потом деться от них никуда не могли — ни на том, ни на этом свете!


End file.
